


Past Holding Me Back

by Twin_Unicorn



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Unicorn/pseuds/Twin_Unicorn





	Past Holding Me Back

-Sits up in bed-Sigh. My first day in Korea.-looks at the time-What?!? It's only 6am?!?! Argh!! -Flops back down in bed-Kayla 

2 days beforehand  
"Have you packed everything you need for tomorrow?"-Mum  
"Yes. I have everything I need. Clothes. Camera. Laptop. My apartment is fully furnished so that's sorted. The bank knows about me moving, I have to call them when I find another bank in Korea so they can transfer all my funds."-Kayla  
"Well, it does sound like you're ready. I can't believe you've reached your dream. Make sure you ring me when you're there and ring me every day and tell me about how your work has been *BEEEP!!*"-Mum  
"Ah, that's the taxi; it's my queue to leave. -Gives family hugs- Bye I'll come and visit when I can.-waves goodbye-"- Kayla

Present day.  
Well since I'm gonna start getting up this early I might as well go running and get used to my surroundings. I should also find some food. - Kayla (getting dressed)

Sigh. It's cold but not too cold. People. Might think I'm weird wearing shorts, but anyway I'm gonna be running so I'll get hot. Not that I already am, haha, ah let's just get going. - Kayla (starts to run) 

"Excuse me, love.-Korean-"- Marisa  
"I'm sorry madam, -bows- I don't know much Korean."- Kayla  
"That's fine-English-please raise your head."- Marisa  
"-Raises head- Would you like me to help you cross the road?"- Kayla (extends a hand)  
"Thank you, love. So where does a fine lady like you come from?"- Marisa  
"I'm from Australia, madam."- Kayla  
"Please don't call me madam, call me Marisa. And where did you live?"- Marisa  
"O.K., Marisa, I lived in South Australia for a while then I moved to where my mum was in Western Australia."- Kayla  
"Why did you live in 2 different places?"- Marisa  
"Because my parents divorced when I was 6 and I have to choose who I wanted to be with I chose my dad but then I got to the age where I really needed my mother so I moved in with her."- Kayla  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."- Marisa  
"No it's fine. When I talk about it, it gets a load off my chest. Well it was nice meeting you, goodbye."- Kayla  
"Goodbye. And have a wonderful time here."- Marisa 

Right. Oh wow, I didn't realise SM Entertainment was here, oh well- Kayla 

"Hey look.-points at Kayla-"- Siwon  
"Why would you wear shorts in this weather?"- Henry  
"I don't know. Anyway we have to get going."- Manager 

Crap, I have to stop. Ever since that day I haven't been able to run properly, just like the doctor said. Luck I decided to take up photography and not hockey otherwise I would have had to quit before I even started. So there was no point in starting anyway, I'm just happy that I can still dance. God I would die if I couldn't dance. Well I wouldn't die, I guess I would be depressed. - Kayla 

The Next Day  
"There she is again!"- Shindong  
"What is with her?! It's the same time as yesterday and she's wearing the same thing and it’s colder than yesterday."- Henry  
"Sigh. Fine, if she does the same thing at the same time 2 days from now then you can chase her."- Manager  
"Are you serious?!?"- Donghae  
"Unfortunately, yes."- Manager  
"O.K., well if that's what's happening we need to be ready with running gear in 2 days’ time."- Siwon  
"O.K. let’s just get through today and tomorrow first."- Manager  
"Yeah, good idea."- Yesung 

The Next Day  
"There she goes again."- Heechul  
"She's pretty fit though, so I don't know why she needs to run so much?"- Donghae  
"Well, Sunday, morning, we can ask her and find out why."- Kyuhyun  
"Yes, now stop talking about it we have a schedule to follow."-Manager 

In The Park  
"Huff, huff, huff, sigh."- Kayla 

Sigh. Well it seems like I'm getting better but my breathing and knee is really killing it, I don't know if I can keep it up. At this rate I'll never make it to my 21st birthday. 

At Home  
"Alright. I'm gonna have a shower and go back to the park and do some photography, that sounds fun and a good way to spend my day."- Kayla

Back At the Park  
Now. Where's a good place?-standing at the park gate outside SM Entertainment- well I don't wanna stand here too long they might think I'm up to no good and I really don't need the stress right now."- Kayla 

Sigh, anyway-walks in park gate- this looks like a good place to start. People are under a nice not too big but good size tree.-Kayla (takes photo and decides to wonder off) 

5 hours later  
-Looks at her phone-"Shit!! If I wanna download these before I talk to my mum then I better hurry up, I'll come back tomorrow morning."- Kayla (starts to run home)

"Hey, look."- Eunhyuk (points at Kayla)  
"Yeah, but I don't think she's running."- Zohu  
"What do you mean?"- Eunhyuk  
"She's carrying a square like black bag."- Leeteuk (walking past)  
"Oh, yeah true."- Eunhyuk  
"Well buddy, just wait another day and you'll find out what she's been up too."- Zohu  
"Hmm."- Eunhyuk (walks inside) 

At Home  
OMG!!! Argh! Sigh, alright, computer, computer, where are you? Oh right, over there.-sits on couch- sigh, -uploading pictures- I really need to find a job, I'm gonna end up poor."- Kayla

-Skype message- Kayla, are you free to talk?-mum  
Yeah, I'll call you- Kayla 

"Hello?"- Kayla  
"Hey."- Tanya  
"What are you doing on here where's mum?"- Kayla  
"She's just putting dinner on. So how was your day today?"- Tanya  
"Just some more photography and some more running, uploading the pictures I took and editing them."- Kayla  
"Can you send some?"- Tanya  
"Yeah, I'll do it right now, but you have to tell me what you think."- Kayla  
"Yes, like always."- Tanya  
"Alright I've attached them to a Skype message, so you should get them right...now."- Kayla  
"Yep, got them.-slight pause- Omg, Kayla these are amazing which ones did you edit?"- Tanya  
"None. The ones I sent you are the non-edited ones."- Kayla  
"You should show one of the entertainment companies you want to go to."- Tanya  
"Well, Tanya, that's the thing, I can't just walk in and say 'hey give me a job!' I can't just do that."- Kayla  
"Yeah, true, hey mum said she can't talk today the boys are driving her nuts so see ya."- Tanya  
"Alright, tell everyone I say hi and all that."- Kayla  
"Yeah, alright. See ya."- Tanya  
"Yeah, bye."-Kayla  
*ends call*  
-Sits back- "Sigh. It's only 7:30. I guess I'll just watch a movie and fall asleep."- Kayla 

Day 2  
"Huff, huff, huff."- Kayla 

God it's so hard to run with a camera dangling off me, argh! - Kayla (runs outside SM Entertainment)

"Alright, it's day 2 there she is again, you guys ready?"- Sungmin  
"Hehehe, yeah!!"- Ryeowook  
"Well then, why are we standing here?"- Donghae  
"Yeah, let's go!"- Kibum (everyone starts running) 

"-hears foot steps behind her- huh, other people are running the same way that's a change. Well I'm probably gonna regret this but I'm gonna have to sprit to the forest patch in the park, so let’s get."- Kayla (says under breath and starts sprinting)  
"Oi, she's on the move, let's get going!"- Henry (whispering)  
"Hey, I think she's heading towards the forest patch in the park, surround her, put our hoods over our heads and ask her questions."-Siwon  
"Yeah, good idea lets go."- Kyuhyun  
"Cough! Cough! Crap! My asthmas playing up! Cough, cough!!!"- Kayla  
Oh, hey, I think she's going to throw up."- Leeteuk  
"And I think her knee is giving her pain."- Yesung  
"Yeah, but lucky the patch is just up ahead."- Kangin  
"Hey, let's split around the tree and put your hoods on!!"- Zohu  
"Huff!! OMG! Finally, I hope I'm alone. Cough!! Cough, cough!!"- Kayla (throwing up)  
"Did we do that to her?"- Sungmin  
"Maybe."- Yesung  
"Seriously, it’s one thing to not trust a guy but it’s an entirely different story to trust them full stop. I wish I never went out with him, he was the worst!"- Kayla  
"Hey!"- Donghae (speaks Korean)  
"-under breath- Seriously. What do you want? Sorry but I don't speak Korean, so can you try and speak English please."- Kayla  
"Alright. There are 14 of us."- Siwon  
"Ha, you are kidding me."-Kayla  
"We'll all ask you one question each and then you can go, we won't harm you."- Siwon  
"Huh, are you serious?!? My boyfriend said the same thing and look where that got me."- Kayla  
"Well we're not like that. So I'll start and we'll go to the left."- Siwon  
"Alright. Go ahead."- Kayla  
"Right, first. Why do you wear shorts when you run?"- Siwon  
"Because I got for a 10km run each day sometimes more and I get hot so I force myself to wear shorts."- Kayla  
"What do you listen to?"- Henry  
"I listen to a lot of things, well actually a range of bands."- Kayla  
"You didn't answer the full question."-Henry  
"Ok sorry, I listen to BIGBANG, Infinite, SHINee, Teen Top, Boyfriend and Super Junior."- Kayla  
"Who's your favourite out of those bands?"-Shindong  
"Well I don't have favourites."- Kayla  
"Why?"- Shindong  
"Because I don't know how to pronounce some of their names, please don't take offence to that I do try, but also I don't like to pick favourites that's unfair and I don't want to be 'mean' to those that I don't favourite so I don't have favourites."- Kayla  
"Tells us 5 of you not favourites but preferred people from Super Junior."- Donghae  
"So more or less 5 favourites. Sigh, right, uhmm, K, R, E, Donghae and uhmm, Sungmin?"- Kayla  
"Who's K e.c.t.?"- Donghae  
"I can't say their names properly so I call them by the first letter of their stage name."- Kayla  
"What's in the bag?"- Yesung  
"My camera."- Kayla  
"You're a photographer?"- Yesung  
"Yeah, well I try to be."- Kayla  
"Do you work as a photographer?"- Yesung  
"Well no, I emailed some places that I wanted to work at but they never replied, I've only been living here for 4 days so, yeah."- Kayla  
"Pull off your hoodie."- Heechul  
"-pulls off hoodie- Happy?"-Kayla  
"Omg."-Heechul  
"Excuse me?"- Kayla  
"Sorry, uhmm, have you ever done modelling?"- Heechul  
"Yes I have been, well I was involved in a modelling agency but never got work."- Kayla  
"Who would you date out of Super Junior?"- Kyuhyun  
"Uhmm, do I have to answer this?"- Kayla  
"Yes."- Kyuhyun  
"Alright. Sigh. Well, uhmm I don't know really it might have to be K."- Kayla  
"Why?"- Kyuhyun  
"Because he's closest to my age."-Kayla  
"How old are you?"- Kyuhyun  
"I'm 19."- Kayla  
"Ok, so if age wasn't an issue, than whom would you choose?"-" Kyuhyun  
"Maybe, E. Yeah E."- Kayla  
"Can you dance?"- Eunhyuk  
"Yeah, I try, I'm self-taught."- Kayla  
"Show us one."- Eunhyuk  
"Uhmm, ok."- Kayla (dances Sexy, Free & Single)  
"Can you sing?"- Zohu  
"Well, I have to don't I? I mean, you asked so I have to."- Kayla (sings Break Down)  
"Can we stop now, I'm sick of asking her questions, can we please tell her?!?"- Leeteuk  
"Just one more question. Give us your camera."- Sungmin (Kayla passes the camera to the hooded person)  
"Right, let’s go, you’re coming."- Sungmin  
"Wait, what?!? Who are you?"- Kayla  
"Don't worry."- Kangin  
"No I will, I don't want to get anymore sick than I already am!"- Kayla  
"Fine! Guys gather round."- Kangin (all pull off hoodies  
"Gasp! No way! Give me my camera!-takes camera back- sorry for snatching but, you're Super Junior so yeah, I'm going now."- Kayla  
"Nope, you are coming with us and we're getting you a job."- Siwon  
"Ah, ok."- Kayla 

On The Way to SM Entertainment  
"So, would you really date me?"- Eunhyuk  
"Uhmm, I guess but it's not for the reasons you're thinking of."- Kayla  
"What are your reasons?"- Eunhyuk  
"Your personality, your funny, cute, I've always wanted to meet your dog and I've always wanted a dog so haha."- Kayla  
"So if I asked you on a date would you say yes?"- Eunhyuk  
"No."- Kayla (instant answer)  
"Why?"- Eunhyuk  
"Because you don't know the real me and the age difference."- Kayla  
"What about the age difference?"- Eunhyuk  
"How do I know if you'll accept it?"- Kayla  
"We're here. Kayla, over here!"- Leeteuk (Kayla runs to the front)  
"Ah! Wait!"- Eunhyuk  
"Let it go."- Donghae (puts hand on his shoulder)  
"Manager! Manager?!"- Leeteuk (in Korean)  
"What? What's wrong?"-Manager  
"You have to make SM employ her!"- Leeteuk (points at Kayla)  
"Why? What's so special about her?"- Manager  
"Well, for one she's a good photographer, she can sing and even dance."- Donghae  
"Really? But you do know the expectation for non-Asians is higher than you guys."- Manager  
"We know but we still want you guys to give her a chance."- Eunhyuk  
"Sigh, alright, take her to the practice stage and get her ready we'll meet you there."- Manager  
"Alright."- Sungmin  
"Uhmm, sorry to interrupt but what's going on?"- Kayla  
"Come with me."- Siwon  
In The Dressing Room  
"Ah, what's going on?"- Kayla  
"There's no need to worry, just sing and dance like you did in the park."- Siwon  
"What?!? Your making me audition?!?"- Kayla  
"Yes, but all of us know you can do it."- Siwon  
"Says who?!? I get stage fright!"- Kayla  
"All of us will be at the back behind the judges, we're all there for you."- Siwon  
"Sigh, alright. I'll try, that's all I can tell you."- Kayla  
"We all know you'll blow them away. See you out there."- Siwon (leaves her at the wing of the stage)  
Alright, here I go. I just hope I don't disappoint them. - Kayla  
"Hi, I'm Kayla Seidel, I'm 19 years old and I come from Australia."-Kayla  
"Alright, Kayla, when you're ready."- Manager  
"Today, I'll be singing and dancing 'No Other' by Super Junior."- Kayla (Sings and dances to No Other)  
"Alright, Kayla, we'll go and discus this and be back with you."- Judge 2  
"-Everyone runs on stage- Kayla that was great!"-Heechul  
"Yeah 'No Other' is a hard song to sing and dance by yourself, you did great."-Eunhyuk  
"Hey, shh! The judges are back!"- Ryeowook  
"Kayla, there's one more thing we want you to do."- Judge 2  
"An what would that be?"-Kayla  
"We want you to sing and dance with SHINee to 'Dazzling Girl'."- Manager  
"Alright."-Kayla (sings and dances with SHINee)  
"We have concluded that you are worthy of SM Entertainment and want to make you a star."-Judge 1  
"Yes!"- Kibum  
"We knew you could do it!"- Yesung  
"Now you're one of us!"- Donghae  
"Ah.-looks at judges- Ah, wait please, I don't want to do any of this, I want to be a photographer for SM not a star."- Kayla  
"Why wouldn't you want to be a star?"- Manager  
"Because to me being a star means I don't have time for me, others and even my family."- Kayla  
"But your family doesn't live here."- Shindong  
"So? I still talk to them every day for at least 2 hours at a time and I also have made friends here, like Marisa, I go over to her place once every 3 days."- Kayla  
"Do you even know who Marisa is?"- Kyuhyun  
"What do you mean?"- Kayla  
"Come with us."- Zohu  
"Why are we outside the bosses’ office?"- Kayla  
"-knock, knock- Can we come in?"- Leeteuk  
"Yes."- Marisa  
"Gasp! Marisa?!?"- Kayla  
"Oh, hello Kayla, how have you been?"- Marisa  
"But, someone please explain!"- Kayla  
"Marisa runs all of SM"- Henry  
"She's the one that have you the ok to become an entertainer."- Manager  
"I'm sorry, Marisa, but I have to decline."-Kayla  
"I thought you might."- Marisa  
"You were prepared for this?"- Yesung  
"Yes, she will live with one of you and become your, kind of personal photographer."- Marisa  
"Meaning?"- Donghae  
"She will live with one of you and go to all your concerts, recordings, photo shoots and recordings excreta."- Marisa  
"But have you even seen her works?"- Kibum  
"Yes I have. When she comes to my house she shows me the non-edited ones and then the edited ones and really I can't tell the difference."- Marisa  
"What do you mean?"- Ryeowook  
"Kayla, would you please put 2 of your same photos on the laptop."- Marisa  
"Ok."- Kayla  
"And tell us which one is the edited one."- Marisa  
"Ok. These are ones I took this morning before I was hunted down."- Kayla  
"Yeah sorry about that."- Sungmin  
"Hmm. Anyway, as you can see there are different times the one on the left is the time I took the original photo the one on the right is the time I finished editing the original, as you can tell by the massive time space between the 2."- Kayla  
"Ok, know that is what I call amazing."- Siwon  
"So who is willing to look after this budding flower?"- Marisa  
"ME!"- Eunhyuk (puts his hand up straight away.)  
"Alright, take her to her place to get her things and then drop them at your place come back and when you get back the manager will discuss the important details."- Marisa  
"Yes, thank you."- Kayla  
"Kayla, how many times do I need to tell you? Please raise your head."- Marisa  
"Yes, sorry, goodbye."- Kayla (walks out)  
"Wait, Eunhyuk."- Marisa  
"Yes?"- Eunhyuk (turns around)  
"You take good care of her. If you really accept the age difference and her personality, you are to trust her completely on when she decides to tell you about her past, she is still very young but what she has been through is astounding, when you trust her she might not trust you yet."- Marisa  
"What do you mean?"- Eunhyuk  
"When you find out about her past you'll understand what I've told you. And if you do anything to her you are out of Super Junior."- Marisa  
"Yes. I understand."- Eunhyuk  
"Also one more thing, she likes to keep things to herself, so while you're with her make sure you look for those faces that make her look like she's in pain and she's very independent so she likes to do things her own way, more or less let her be."- Marisa  
"Ok, thank you for the tips."- Eunhyuk (walks out)  
"Do you really mean that, Marisa?"- Yesung  
"Of course I do."- Marisa  
"But if Eunhyuk does slip up, what is gonna happen to Super Junior?"- Shindong  
"That boy has never taken responsibility for anything like this let alone a young women like this."- Kangin  
"I know. He will soon find out what it's like to be a woman that has had a horrible past like hers and yet today she still stands against the odds and eventually he'll understand how lucky he has it."- Marisa  
"Yeah, but he's not the only one to take this for granted."- Leeteuk  
"Yeah, we all do."- Kyuhyun  
"Yes, anyway lets gets down to business."- Marisa 

In the Car  
"So how many bags do you have?"- Eunhyuk  
"Just one. And my laptop and my photography things."- Kayla  
"Alright."- Eunhyuk  
"Why did you put your hand up?"-Kayla  
"Why? Because I want to get to know the real you."- Eunhyuk  
"Huh?"- Kayla  
"We're here."- Eunhyuk  
"Ah, alright, just wait here, I won't be long."- Kayla  
"I'll come help."- Eunhyuk  
"No, really it's alright."- Kayla  
"Ok."-Eunhyuk  
"Don't worry, I won't be that long, haha."- Kayla (smiles)  
"I won't but if you take too long I'm coming in."- Eunhyuk  
"Hah, alright."- Kayla

10 minutes later  
"Alright, next."- Kayla  
"My place."- Eunhyuk  
"Yep."- Kayla  
"It's just around the corner from here shouldn't take too long."- Eunhyuk  
"Ok."-Kayla  
"Oh, and beware I have a-gets cut off-"-Eunhyuk  
"A dog? Named Choco?"- Kayla  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"- Eunhyuk  
"I went through a time in my life when I would only listen and looked at K-Pop, so I have pictures of everyone on my iPod and also of weather you had pets or not."- Kayla  
"Oh, ok and how old were you?"- Eunhyuk  
"I was 15, young and stupid."- Kayla  
"I highly doubt you where stupid. Anyway we're here."- Eunhyuk  
"Ok."- Kayla  
"Later when we get home from work I'll make you up a bed and take you a tour of the house."- Eunhyuk  
"Are you serious? It looks like it'll take 3 hours to tour."-Kayla  
"Upstairs is a dancing studio and a recording room."- Eunhyuk  
"Oh ok, we'll we better get going."- Kayla  
"Yeah, it'll take us 2 minutes, it's just down the road."- Eunhyuk 

SM Entertainment  
"You're back."- Ryeowook  
"Yeah."- Kayla  
"Come this way, the rest of the group is waiting in the conference room."- Leeteuk  
"Glad you could make it."-Manager  
"Yes sorry for taking so long."- Kayla  
"Kayla, you don't need to bow."-Sungmin  
"But it's polite to bow isn't it?"-Kayla  
"Yes but not at work you don't need to."- Heechul  
"Ok, sorry."- Kayla  
"Take a seat."- Yesung  
"Now, it's basically what Marisa said you'll get photographs of their everyday life, photos of them performing on stage, what they're like backstage, on the plane excreta. So it's exactly like Marisa said, you're their personal photographer."- Manager  
"Ok. Just one thing, does that mean I have to clean and cook for Eunhyuk?"- Kayla  
"No you're just the photographer."- Manager  
"Will she swap houses?"-Donghae  
"No she'll stay in the one house that would be too hard. Ok anything else?"- Manager  
"One more thing, is she also the photographer for Super Junior M?"- Zohu  
"Yes. If that is all. You can go there is no more work for today."- Manager 

In Eunhyuk's car  
"Can we stop off at the shop?"- Kayla  
"Why?"- Eunhyuk  
"I want to cook dinner and desert."- Kayla  
"Ok, what did you have in mind?"- Eunhyuk  
"Caramel tarts, peanut butter pie and a roast for dinner."- Kayla  
"Ok, all you'll need is peanut butter and caramel and ginger snaps."-Eunhyuk  
"Ok, uhmm can you come in with me? I can't read Korean."- Kayla  
"Yeah, that's fine, I'll just have to put my hoodie back on."- Eunhyuk

At Home  
*Kayla is cooking*  
"Should I invite the guys over?"-Eunhyuk  
"Yeah that might be a good idea, I made more than expected, sorry."- Kayla  
"Na, it's alright."- Eunhyuk  
"Hey, Eunhyuk, where's the bin?"-Kayla  
"Just out the back. All the guys are at Leeteuk's place, so I'll just ring him and he can tell everyone to come."-Eunhyuk  
"Alright."- Kayla

To think I'm actually in Eunhyuk's house, no sorry I'm living in it.-Kayla 

"Yeah, give me a second I'll see what time Kayla thinks is best."-Eunhyuk (in Korean)  
"Kayla!"- Eunhyuk  
"Yeah?"- Kayla  
"What time did you want everyone to come?"- Eunhyuk  
"What's the time now?"- Kayla  
"4:30."- Eunhyuk  
"Tell Leeteuk about 5:30, or 6."- Kayla  
"Alright."- Eunhyuk  
"Anywhere between 5:30 and 6."- Eunhyuk (in Korean)  
"Alright we'll be there at quarter to 6."- Leeteuk  
"Alright, see you then."- Eunhyuk  
"So when are they coming?"- Kayla (taking out the rubbish)  
"Quarter to 6."- Eunhyuk (English)  
"Alright. Gasp!"- Kayla  
"Kayla? What's wrong?"- Eunhyuk  
"You....you have a pool?"-Kayla  
"Yeah, Why? What's wrong?"- Eunhyuk (tries to comfort Kayla)  
"No!! Don't touch me!!"-Kayla  
"Hey...Hey! What's wrong?!?"-Eunhyuk  
"S.....sorry just. It's just that my ex-boyfriend said he'd always be there for me but then one day I was at his mother’s for dinner and I was walking outside near the pool that wasn't fenced and he pushed me in, mind you it was 3 degrees, and I got pneumonia. When I went to the doctors he said I might not ever run or even walk again. Do you know how hard it was to take that in? Especially because I was still at school and I was playing the sport I love."- Kayla  
"Keep going."- Eunhyuk  
"When I recovered I went back. The doctor said I can run but not at full pelt, if I did I would start throwing up like I did this morning and my knee would also bring me pain."- Kayla  
"Sorry about this morning."- Eunhyuk  
"It's alright really. - Timer goes and doorbell rings- dinners ready and they're here right on time. Could you get the door?"- Kayla  
"Yeah, sure."- Eunhyuk  
"Please don't tell anyone."- Kayla  
"Don't worry, I'm not that low."- Eunhyuk  
"Thanks. Ok, dinners on the table let them in."- Kayla  
"Haha, you make them sound like wild animals. Haha, hey guys."- Eunhyuk  
"Hope you're all hungry."- Kayla  
"You bet we are!"- Sungmin  
"You did all this?!?"- Leeteuk  
"Yep, plus 2 lots of desert."- Kayla  
"You two are like an old married couple."- Yesung  
"Please don't call us that."- Kayla  
"So what's on the menu?"- Ryeowook  
"Roast beef with roast veggies and for desert peanut butter pie and caramel tarts."- Kayla  
"Sounds good."- Kyuhyun  
"Do we get to watch a movie after?"- Shindong  
"Yeah I can't see why not."- Kayla  
"Alright, let's dig in."- Kibum 

1 hour later  
"Can I have seconds??"- Heechul  
"Yeah, there's plenty to go around."- Kayla  
"Why don't we all have seconds while watching the movie?"- Donghae  
"Good idea."- Siwon 

"Kayla, come and sit down, you've done heaps already."- Kangin  
"Yeah, I know, I'm just finishing."- Kayla  
"We have a spot for you next to, Ryeowook."- Henry  
"Woo!!! Hahaha he's blushing!"- Yesung  
"No I'm not its hot in here, that's all."-Ryeowook  
"He has a point."- Kyuhyun  
"Hey, Eunhyuk, could you open the back door and let some air in."- Kayla  
"Yeah, sure."- Eunhyuk  
"Come on Kayla!"- Zohu  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!"- Kayla  
"Alright, Donghae, what are we watching?"-Yesung  
"A very romantic movie called Twilight."- Donghae  
"Really?"- Leeteuk  
"Yep."- Donghae  
"Which one?"- Kayla  
"Breaking Dawn part 2."- Donghae  
"Ok."- Kayla (smiles)

Halfway Through the Movie  
"Ah, Ryeowook?"- Donghae  
"Yeah?"- Ryeowook  
"Kayla's asleep on your shoulder."-Eunhyuk  
"Oh, uhmm, I think it's time everyone when home. It's been a long day for everyone."- Siwon  
"Here, I'll put her to bed."- Eunhyuk  
"Hmm!"-Kayla (Eunhyuk picks Kayla up)  
"Hey, Eunhyuk, be careful she seems to have a fever."- Sungmin  
"Yeah, alright."- Eunhyuk (Looks down at Kayla)

In Kayla's Room  
"Hmm, Eunhyuk."- Kayla (stirring in pain in Eunhyuk’s arms)  
"Yeah? What's the matter?"- Eunhyuk (worried look)  
"Where's Donghae?"- Kayla (trying to get out of Eunhyuk’s arms)  
"He's leaving like everyone else."- Eunhyuk (puts Kayla on her bed)  
"I want him!"- Kayla  
"Are you alright?"- Eunhyuk  
"Please just get me Donghae."-Kayla (in pain)  
"Hey, guys!"- Eunhyuk (in Korean)  
"What?"-Yesung  
"Get Donghae here. Now!"- Eunhyuk (yells at everyone in Super Junior)  
"Alright?"-Siwon (Looks at Leeteuk)  
“What?”-Leeteuk  
“Get Donghae!”- Siwon (Leeteuk decided not to argue with him with the look on his face.)  
"Donghae?! Donghae?!"-Leeteuk  
"What?"- Donghae (looks at everyone’s faces and they're all worried)  
"Kayla wants you."- Leeteuk (Tells him with a worried face)


End file.
